Truths
by sylarbadass
Summary: Can telling the truth hurt or will the truth be a blessing...?
1. Chapter 1

**First off please let me know if you would like to read more. More is written just want to see what everyone thinks about this story... Wont be that many chapters. Maybe three or four. This will be in all the boys POV's... Just give me your feed back if you want to hear more.**

**Thank...**

(TRUTHS)

"You know this is kind of entertaining if you ask me." I stopped turned to Carlos who was sitting next to me on the couch we have been here for about an hour watching Kendall and James arguing over who is the better boyfriend. You see this all started when Kendall told James about our anniversary dinner date last night. Kendall went on and on about how special and romantic it was and it was just that but I guess James said something about how he could have made the date better… So here, we are watching the loves of our lives being stupid again.

"Oh yea like you could have thought of a romantic night the most romantic thing you have even done for Carlos was a bouquet of corndogs for him when I on the other hand have …" I started to drift off again… Something has been bugging me for a little while now. Its Carlos, he just has seemed off for the last few weeks now and I am starting to worry. Kendall and James haven't noticed but I have. He has been hiding something. I looked to James and Kendall and just smiled and shook my head this argument was going to take forever. I tapped Carlos shoulder.

"What?"

"You wanna go get lunch those two are going to be at it for awhile…"

"Yea lets go I am Starving!" I laughed as we both stood up to leave. We looked at our men and laughed before we headed to the door. Kendall and James never even noticed that we at gotten up. Kendall was now moving his hands around like a mad man, yes someone going to get punched soon. I smiled and opened the door, Carlos and I walked out into the hallway and smiled at one another. "Ok where are we eating?"

"Well were not, well no yet anyways… First you're going to tell me what is bugging you and Carlos don't say there isn't because I know your hiding something…" Carlos just looked down at the ground before looking back up at me with tears in his eyes. I wanted say something but he beat me to it.

"I am cheating on James…" My jaw just dropped at his words. I wasn't expecting this. I tried to talk but no words wanted to come out. "I know… But Logan, look lets go to the park and I will tell you what's going on." I just nodded my head and followed Carlos. I had so many thoughts going through my head. Were he and James having problems? Did James cheat on him is that why he is doing it? Are they not in love anymore…? "Logan, Logan…" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around we were at the park. I must have zoned out.

"Spill…" I said as we set down under a few trees. Carlos looked at the ground again. I moved and placed my hand on his knee. He looked up and I could see tears in his eyes again. "Los please just tell me. I won't be upset unless it's something bad." He smiled up at me and then wiped the tears from his eyes.

"It's because of you and Kendall that I cheated on James."

"Come again?" Ok I must say confused as hell right now. Kendall and I made him go and cheat on the person he loved. "Want to repeat that?"

"Not like that… Look it was a long time coming. When I would look at you and Kendall I could see how happy and in love, you two are… The way you guys look at one another, always happy to see each other. You guys laugh together, talk, be together… Logan, James and I haven't been like that in a long time. We have been trying to make it work and it was getting better until…" Carlos stopped and looked dead at me. I moved closer to my brother and threw my arms around him as he did the same. I could feel his wet tears on my shirt.

"Carlos please just tell me you might even feel better once you do." He pulled away and wiped a few tears away.

"Do you remember about a month ago we went out to Camille's party?" I tried to remember. I only remember a little bit of that party. I got wasted and I mean totally wasted that night to the point I got carried home that night… and so say had the best night of my life. There was a bet between my love and James… I lost. I sat there trying to think…

"You don't remember do you?" Carlos asked me. I just nodded my head because I didn't…

"Sorry dude but I don't remember anything up until that morning and the morning is still alittle bit not all there…" Carlos just smiled.

"Yea but you're a funny ass drunk just to let you know. But Logan there was a guy there with Jo. Her new co-start Skylar." I closed my eyes and tried to remember… wait…

"The guy with the gorgeous blue eyes" I asked. That is the only reason why I remember who Carlos was talking about he was standing with Jo when we walked over to talk with her. Carlos raised a bow at me. "What I can look…But you know Kendall is mine and I wouldn't want anyone else… but the dude had some amazing eyes." Carlos just shook his head and smiled. I saw the look in his eyes when I said that. That look I haven't seen in a long time. Not since him and James first started dating… "You're falling for him?" I had to ask.

"Yea I think I am. Logan I haven't felt this way in a long time. He gives me though feeling I used to feel for James. I lighten up every time he comes around me. He is my Kendall…" Those words hit me hard. Carlos has never said that about James. Not once in the two years they have been together. I smiled at Carlos, took his hands in mine, and looked up.

"You and James are my best friends and family and I don't want to see neither one of you hurt but… Carlos if you feel this strong for Skylar I will support you but you know I will also support James… But please think about what you're doing before you move any farther." Carlos just nodded his head and pulled me in for a hug.

"So you two sneak off to be together… I thought we had something special Logie?" I smiled and pulled away from Carlos who just gave me a weak smile.

"Well Carlos has more to offer me… He has amazing hands that will rub my back when I ask."

"One time I didn't when you asked and now your leaving me… That hurts babe that hurts." I stood up and pulled Carlos with me and walked over to Kendall, placed a kiss to his lips and then grabbed his hands.

"I would never… I love you and beside what other fool in this world would put up with all your madness? No one, that's who…" Kendall just rolled his eyes at me.

"Hey cutie… What say you and I go out tonight?" I turned to Carlos when James asked that. He looked happy and scared all at the same time. Carlos took James hand and smiled.

"I would love to Jamie…" I knew this was hard for him. He didn't want to break James heart but having feeling for someone else while with someone wasn't easy on him. I smiled and turn back to Kendall and looked over his shoulder and seen Camille coming this way and rather fast and then seen what she was holding.

"I got to go…" I moved from Kendall and he looked at me then turn back and seen Camille as well.

"She looked mad?"

"You think…" I start to run when I felt tiny hands grab me and pull me back. "Camille, please…." I begged.

"Please my ass! I leave him with you for four days, four day LOGAN and now he is pink! Pay back is a bitch as they say and you have made one very pissed off." I looked at Kendall for some help but he back up towards Carlos and James and shook his head no… "Just don't cut it right?"

"Anything else is fine Camille I just like to run my hands though it… He like it to be tugged…"

"Kendall some boyfriend you are…!" I yelled has Camille started pulling me away by my ears. "I hate you!"

"Love you too baby!" Kendall was waving at me, James was laughing and Carlos was too… Before we made the turn, I looked back and seen James with his arms around Carlos but Carlos body was so stiff…

(Kendall POV)

I was standing there watching Camille drag my baby away to do God know what but well he kinda deserved it… Logan told Camille he would watch her dog for a few days and it was fine until it wouldn't stop barking so my dear went and dyed the dog pink…. The fumes from the dye did shut him up. "Hey Kendall, Carlos and I are off for the day…" James told me as he and Carlos walked away. I watched them and seen that Carlos looked off. His arm wasn't wrapped around James like always and he just seem difference. I shook my head and decided to go fine Jo. Since we broke up things have been great for us. She is a wonderful friend and I am happy for that. I walked into the lobby and started for the pool when I was stopped.

"I am not going to have to call the police for murder I am?" Bitters asked me. I turned to him and smiled.

"Nah not this time just a little pay back for the pink dog…"

"Hope you still have a boyfriend left after she is done with him." I just laughed and walked off and ran smack right into someone knocking us both down onto the ground.

"Ugh…Shit," I looked at who I hit and it was Jo co-start Skylar. He was new here, just moved in about a month ago. Nice guy so far. He could give James a run for his money around this place.

"Oh man I am sorry didn't see you walking…" He held his hand out for me. I took it and let him pull me up.

"It all good no harm done…" We stood there and just laughed "So where you heading?"

"To see Jo we have a few changes to our scrip."

"I was going the same way. Take it she isn't by the pool?" Skylar shook his head no. "Well I'll walk with you. On my own today my boyfriend ex-girl friend has him today…." Skylar just looked at me. "Not like that we are good. He watched her dog the other day and…"

"That little pink rat thing she has? He did that?"

"Yup wouldn't stop barking…."

"Yup that would do it…" Skylar and I walked into the elevator and I hit the fourth floor button.

"How as it been living here so far" I asked as we waited.

"Not bad… Already met someone and I got to say I have fallen hard for this guy. He is just amazing… I haven't felt this way about someone for a very long time." I stood there and listen to him talk now I know what I sound like when I talk about Logan.

"That great man… I know the feeling Logan is my life. From the first moment I seen him I knew but we were too stupid to see it… Took our ex-girls to see how we felt about each other."

"Yea Jo told me about that. But it's a good thing you found love. I thought I had it once before I came out here… But she wasn't who I thought she was, broke my heart."

"Women…." We both just laughed with one another. "So who is this lucky guy?  
I asked and Skylar face grew a huge smile on it.

"Don't know if you know him but his name is Carlos Gracias…"


	2. Chapter 2

(James POV)

Carlos and I came back home to get ready. I wanted to treat him out to a special night. I know things haven't been going well for us and I want to change that. I love him with everything in my heart. He means the world to me and I want to show him that. I looked towards the bathroom door, heard the shower running, and smiled. I closed my eyes and then started towards our room. I walked in and went right for the closet. I opened the door and reached up to a box that I had at the top. Inside where a few keep sake I had crept. I held the box in my hand, walked over, and sat on the bed. I placed the box down, opened it, and smiled. The first picture I seen was a Carlos and me. It was our first date, Logan wanted to capture the moment, and I am glad he did. I must say I was nervous and scared… Carlos and I had been friends for so long. I was scared that with us dating things might go wrong and I was right. Well, for the last 3 months, it has been and now I wanted to make things right with us. I didn't want to lose him and tonight I will make sure of that. I moved a few more things around until I found what I was looking for. "There you are…" I found a red velvet box. I held it in my hands before I lifted it open. There sitting in the middle was the engagement ring Kendall helped me pick out for Carlos a few weeks ago. "Carlos my love I hope and pray that you want to spend your life with me…" I went to place the ring back in the box when my bedroom door swung open to Logan… "Holy Shit dude what the hell…."

"She is insane, insane I tell you! That woman is… What is that you're holding?" Logan asked and I looked to my hand. I was still holding the ring box. I smiled and stood up and walked over towards Logan.

"Well… It's an engagement ring. Logan tonight I am going to ask Carlos to marry me. We have been going through some stuff and I have come to the realization that I can't be without him in my life. I love him and don't want to lose him." I told Logan as he just stood there like something hit him. I narrowed my eyes, then walked closer to him, placed my hand on his shoulder, and then removed it as fast as I could. "What the hell is all over you? Nasty dude…"

"You want to marry Carlos?" He asked me. I stepped back and just gave him a look.

"Yes that is what I just said… Are your ears ok?" I asked looking as a red liquid leaked from them. Ok it could be coming from his hair. Camille did a number on him this time.

"You're serious about this? Marrying Carlos?"

"Yes, Logan are you ok… You have been the one telling me that Carlos and I should get married because you and Kendall are to chicken to take that step." Logan just looked pale. "Ok I don't know what she did to you but dude… You're starting to smell…" I told him walking over, placing the ring back, and putting the box back in the closet until tonight.

"Hmm James…"

"Hmm Logan." I turned around right when Carlos came through the door.

"Wow dude what the hell happened to you and why do you smell like that?" That is when Logan looked at us and then moved to the side to look at himself in the mirror.

"Ahh… what the hell… That woman pierced my nose and lip when she knocked me out! Camille you're a dead woman!" Logan yelled as he ran out the door. I turn to Carlos as we both heard the front door open and then slam shut.

"Remind me not to get on that woman bad side." I turn back to Carlos and he looked beautiful as ever. He only had a towel on and his hair and body was still wet with water running down his chest. I walked over to him and pulled him into my arms and kissed his nose like I used to do all the time before we started having problems. "I love you and I hope you have a wonderful time tonight my dear. Well shower time for me… Must look amazing for our date tonight…" I said leaning down to Carlos lips. I softy pressed mine over his and then walked away.

(Carlos POV)

I stood there and watched as James walked out… When he kissed me, it was so sweet and just wonderful like before he even kissed my nose in which he hasn't done in months. Not since, we started fighting. I let out a loud sigh, sat on my bed, and placed my head in my hands. "What I am going to do?" I said and leaned back and lay down and threw a pillow over my head and screamed into it. I went to scream again, when I heard the door open up. I moved the pillow and seen it was Mama Knight she was bringing in the laundry.

"Hey sweetie…." I just sat up and smiled the best I could. "Oh honey what is wrong?" She asked me as she placed the basket down and came towards me. "Don't cry sweetie…" I moved my hand and felt the tears running down my face.

"Mama Knight I am in so much trouble and I don't know what to do right now." I cried into her arms. I felt her pullme towards her.

"You met someone else didn't you?" I looked up at her and just cried some more.

"How did you know?" She pulled from me, wiped my eyes again, and smiled that loving smile she always has.

"Because I have been where you are right now… I was with someone I loved when Kendall father blew into my life."

"What I am I going to do?" She just picked my hands up and smiled at me.

"Sweetie I am going to tell you the same thing my mom told me. Follow your heart it will lead you to where you need to be. But sweetie one truths will always bring pain to the other person involved." She kissed my head and stood back up to finish putting the clothes away. I watched her and let her words come to me. She was right… I have a great man I have been with for two years now. We have had some hard time but have been trying to make them better and that I think I still love but then there is this sweetie, sexy, amazing guy that just showed up and blew me away…

"Mama Knight?"

"Yes sweetie…"

"One of them will get hurt no matter what I decided…" She just smiled and walked back over to me, kneeled down and pulled me back into a hug.

"Yes but sweetie let your heart guide you in this. No one else can make you decided but your self. Sweetie think long and hard about how you feel before you decided anything..." She said and kissed my head. "What is that smell?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Logan… One word: Camille"

"The dog…?" I just shook my head and laughed, Mama Knight gave me one last smile before she walked out. I closed my eyes and lay back on the bed when the door opened again this time to James.

"Hey still not dressed. Mmm could take advantage of this." James told me with that smirk on his face. I smiled as he came closer to me. I looked up as he stood in front of me. He kneeled down and kissed me… I closed my eyes and kissed him back trying to feel anything just a little spark… James deepens the kiss when he pushed me down into the bed and crawled on top of me never breaking the kiss and there it was a spark, it might have been a small one but it was there… but still when I looked up I didn't see his eyes I saw blue ones looking back down at me. I closed my eyes and then looked to James who pulled from me. "I love you Carlos so much…"

"I love you too…" I told him but was it a lie or was it the truth.

(Logan POV)

That woman is mad, mad I tell you. I made it back to her door and went to lift my fist to bang on the door when it opened to Camille. "God you stink! You didn't take a bath yet?" I rolled my eyes and narrowed them at her. "Oh babe you might wanna go clean those piercing out before they get infected."

"Look you insane crazy bitch I am going too…." Camille threw her hand over my mouth and smiled at me.

"Yea, yea I am late for a date so… MOVE baby cakes." Camille pushed me out of the way. I hit the wall and slid down as pain came to my mouth. I leaned over and watched Camille wave at me and blow a kiss towards me before she disappeared.

"Crazy woman…. And OW! I have to get new friends.

(Kendall POV)

"Carlos…" I stood there as those words came out of Skylar mouth. Did he really just say that? No, must be a difference Carlos…"

"Kendall buddy you ok?" I shook my head and looked at him with wide eyes as the doors opened I turned my head and seen Camille standing there smiling at us.

"Oh hey Kendall… You might to go pick Logan up off the floor by my door. He is in shock over what I did…"

"What the hell did you do to him?" I yelled running out towards her. She just smiled again and pointed down the hallway. I looked and took off running towards my baby. I made the turn and seen him up against the wall. "Logan…!" He picked his head up and looked towards me as I ran to him.

"Baby," Logan asked me. I ran until I came, slid down to kneel in front of him, and then backed up.

"What the hell is all over you and OH SHIT?" I watched as Logan lifted his head up and I see his face, his hair was red, well I hope it's red with maybe black in it. He had a nose ring and two lip rings and a black eye i am guessing from where she knocked him out… Ok he looked hot as hell but he stinks. "Honey, did you happen to look in a mirror?

"I might have glanced, why?" I didn't say anything I walked over to him and tried not to throw up, grabbed him and walked him over to one of the mirrors in the hall way. "I am going to kill her right?" I just shook my head as Logan lifted his head up and looked at himself in the mirror… "Oh my GOD!" I just stood there and watched him before he turned around. "You find this hot don't you?"

"Yes I do baby but we will talk about this later! I have something to tell you! Carlos is cheating on James with that guy Skylar!" I yelled out maybe a little too loud.

"He told you too?" I looked at Logan with a confused look in my eyes.

"What? He didn't tell me anything, Skylar did a few minutes ago." Logan just gave me his "O" face. "Is that what he told you in the park?"

"Yea he said him and James were having problems and…. Shit, Kendall, James is going to ask Carlos to marrying him tonight."

"Fuck your right…" Logan and I just looked to one another. "I am staying out of this one. This is between them… Logan?" I see the look in his eyes he wanted to be there for them but with us getting in between this will only make things worse. "Logan?"

"Fine your right but babe I can't sit here and watch as James may or may not get his heart broken. He loves Carlos…" I knew this was tearing Logan up I could only image Carlos. However, we needed to stay out of this. I walked over to him sucking up the smell, pulled him into my arms, and kissed his head. "I love you…

"I love you to baby… But hmm, go shower!" Logan pushed me away, gave me a dirty look, and then smirked at me. "Don't even think about it, Logan Mitchell! I will divorce your ass!"

"Were not married yet Kendall!" Logan ran his hands though his hair taking someone the left over dye and started to run towards me. I took off down the hall… "You can run baby but you can't hide!"

"Your short I will lose you quicky!" Was the last thing I sad to Logan before I ran down the staires.


End file.
